


Close encounters

by ebonyfeather



Category: Primeval
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 12:56:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebonyfeather/pseuds/ebonyfeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny falls into an underground cavern and discovers he's not alone down there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close encounters

 

Danny regretted wandering off from the rest of the team the moment he put his foot down on what he thought was solid ground. As soon as his weight was on it, the ground gave way and he dropped, hitting the ground seconds later. Getting to his feet, he looked around. He could shout for help, but he had been quite a way from the others when he fell and so it was unlikely they would hear him. No, he had to get out of here on his own. The one piece of good fortune he had, was that the hole in the roof of the cave was letting enough light in to see his surroundings.

 

He appeared to be in a large cavern, the walls made of solid rock. He glanced around for any tunnel entrance leading out of here but before he could go and look, he heard a sound. Danny turned, alarmed, wishing that he had some kind of weapon with him.

 

“Hello?” Good thinking, Quinn; exactly what do you expect to find in this place that can answer you? And what if whatever it was in the cave hunted by sound? Before, it might not have known where he was, but now…

 

Suddenly, something grasped his right ankle, then his left, preventing him from moving. Danny tried to pull his feet free but he couldn’t and all he accomplished was making him lose his balance. He didn’t fall, however, as something else took hold of his arms, keeping him upright.

 

Now Danny began to struggle harder, not liking being restrained in this strange environment and with goodness knew what holding him.

 

_Do not fear me._

 

He froze. Had he really heard that?

 

_I wish you no harm._

 

Something about the voice that appeared in his head made him believe the words, made him stop struggling.

 

“What do you want?”

 

There was no answer this time, but the restraints shifted slightly, pulsing. Danny could see them now; thick tentacles encircled his ankles and his upper arms, dark and pulsing slightly.

 

He felt the one around his left ankle move again and it moved his feet further apart. Smaller tentacles were now brushing against his neck, worming their way under his jacket and shirt, pushing them aside. One managed to tug his t-shirt up so that they could touch his skin underneath. His arms were released long enough for his shirt and jacket to be shoved down his arms and his t-shirt to be yanked up over his head.

 

“What the hell-?”

 

_I have been alone for so long._

 

Okay, Danny had to admit that the appendage now caressing his cock through his jeans felt damn nice. His cock hardened, straining against the denim confines and he pushed into the touch before he could stop himself. The creature’s attentions there increased.

 

Two more tentacles had curled around his chest and he felt suction on his nipples, the strange warm flesh meeting his making a shiver run down his spine. The ones at the small of his back had been trying to edge under his jeans but there was no room. More smaller ones moved around him and began to unfasten his belt and he wondered how the hell they had worked that out. But of course, he’d thought it, pictured doing it himself mere seconds earlier.

 

His boots were pulled away and his jeans and boxers tugged off, and he felt the air cool against his exposed body. Danny groaned as one of the tentacles wrapped around his cock, another curling around his balls. One traced along the seam of his lips; this one, unlike the others, was damp, faintly slimy. Whatever was coating this tentacle had a sweet taste to it, almost like honey, Danny discovered. As his lips parted, the tentacle pushed inside, leaving more of that honey-like taste. It was at that point that he found out, quite by accident, that when he sucked the tentacle in his mouth, it pulsed just that little bit harder.

 

He tensed momentarily as more of the tentacles parted his arse cheeks, one probing at his hole, covered with more of that slick secretion, before gently easing inside. The one around his cock was still working him, the others teasing, and Danny wished it would just fuck him. He was so hard now it was almost painful; he needed to come, needed it to let him instead of getting him just to the brink and then clamping down around the base of his cock to hold him back.

 

He felt himself being leaned backwards and then the voice in his head again.

 

_Be calm._

 

It wouldn’t let him fall, he knew, and he found himself half-laying, supported by the creature. Once it had him positioned as it wanted, the creature began to move again, the tentacle in his arse thrusting in, out, then joined by a second. Together they were just this side of too much, stretching him as they fucked him. The creature kept him on the brink of orgasm, still fucking his mouth and arse at the same unfaltering pace. Finally, the tentacle around his cock loosened, sliding up his length a few times, and he was coming, the tentacles lapping away the seed his body spilled. His arse clenched around the tentacles there, the one in his mouth stifling his hoarse cry as the others continued to caress his skin.

 

The tentacle slipped out of his mouth as the others pulled free of his arse, and Danny sagged back against the creature’s support, trusting it to continue to hold him up. The next time he tried to move, it let him, the restraints gone. When had it removed them? he wondered. He got to his feet, feeling the twinge of protest from his over-stretched arse.

 

\-------------

 

Danny heard someone calling his name, searching for him, and moved to put his clothes on. He had no intention of being found starkers and freshly fucked. Well, he couldn’t do much about the second part but at least he’d be dressed.

 

“In here!”

 

Becker’s face appeared at the hole in the roof a minute later. “We’ve been looking for you for bloody ages! Hold on; Andrews is looking for something to use to pull you out of there with. Are you hurt?”

 

Danny glanced at the shadows from where he knew he was still being watched. “Quite the opposite, actually,” he called back, smiling at the confused expression on Becker’s face.

 

Perhaps there was something in that sweet secretion that acted as an aphrodisiac, or perhaps he was just fucking horny, but if Becker had been down here with him, Danny would have jumped him. He wanted to rip the man’s clothes off and fuck him; he’d wanted to do that since he met the man, but now he felt like he actually would as opposed to just imagining it. Later, he thought, hearing that same suggestion come across as a soft whisper through his mind.

 

“I’ll tell you all about it when we get back.” And then, he added silently, maybe I’ll show you.

 

     


End file.
